The invention relates to the technical field of means for filtering, in particular, the water in a swimming pool basin.
It is known, in order to filter the water in a swimming pool basin, to use units which combine the functions of a traditional system: specifically, in essence, the pumping of the water, the filtration of the water and its delivery to the swimming pool basin. In essence, these compact units comprise two separate parts.
One of these parts is intended to be submerged in the water of the swimming pool basin and accommodates the filtration means, of any known and appropriate type. The other part is situated outside the swimming pool basin and accommodates at least one suction and delivery pump. Connecting pipework is provided between the two parts to link the filtration means to the pumping means. Furthermore, the part submerged in the water of the swimming pool basin exhibits, in general, at least one nozzle for delivery of the aspirated water. Each of the parts constitutes a caisson, the said parts being protected by a lid. Similarly, these two parts may be independent of one another and connected by any known means to form a single unit, or alternatively these two parts may form, by molding or any other manufacturing method, a single compact unit.
On the basis of this concept, two forms of embodiment are essentially identifiable.
As is apparent from the teaching of patent FR 8318248, of which the present applicant is also the proprietor, the unit relates to a compact block constituting, transversely, a straddler in the shape of an inverted U in order to be arranged astride the edge of the swimming pool. Alternatively, as is apparent for example from the teaching of patent FR 9412773 of which the present applicant is also the proprietor, the compact unit may directly form a filtering panel or set of steps, in that the part intended to be submerged in the water of the basin of the swimming pool is designed to be coupled directly to the other panels constituting the basin.
As previously stated, pipework is provided between the two filtration and pumping compartments. Whatever the embodiment, the two filtration and pumping compartments must be separated, in particular at the level of the connecting pipework, by arrangements preventing the penetration of the water by overflow and/or splashing into the pumping compartment, given that it is not acceptable for the pumping compartment to receive, even if only by accident, some of the water from the basin of the swimming pool. Furthermore, it is necessary to create a natural or forced ventilation system in the pumping compartment to enable the pump or pumps to operate under satisfactory conditions, avoiding any overheating effect.
For this reason, and also having regard to the fact that the pumping compartment may not be in direct communication with the open air, in view of adverse weather, it is necessary to provide, in the area of separation between the two compartments, a slit or the like capable of allowing the passage of a sufficient film of air to allow the ventilation of the pumping compartment. The presence of this film of air does not, therefore, allow the two compartments to be separated in a totally leaktight manner. Under these conditions, it is impossible fully to exclude the risk, all be it reduced, that the pumping compartment may accidentally receive some of the water contained by the submerged filtration compartment.
This problem is all the more genuine in the case of a filtration panel where the level of the water in the submerged compartment is much closer to the separation between the two compartments and, consequently, much closer to the slit for the passage of recycled air. It should also be noted that these arrangements do not allow genuine circulation of the air, which tends to be confined.